Forgotten Memories
by xSuperxNinjaxBunnyx
Summary: HRE hits his head in battle with France but luckily Prussia is there to save him. The only problem is he doesn't know where he is or who he is himself. From the theory of HRE is young Germany. Warnings: random updating. GerIta and brotherly PruGer
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first story on this account but not my first story ever. I hope it doesn't suck too much. I might edit it later since I have some things to work out but this chapter might be fine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I'm not in a group that is plotting to steal it... I mean... Hey look a distraction!**

**Forgotten Memories**

**Holy Roman Emprie Arc**

**Chapter one**

A young man ran through the woods ignoring the branches and thorns that caught on and tore his now dirty white clothes that covered his armor. He knew he stood out drastically against the dark forest, which he assumed would have been lighter if angry black clouds weren't covering the sky, but he shrugged it off with his snow white hair and dark red eyes he stood out everywhere. The only thing about the impending storm is that it would wash away the foul smell of blood that seemed to follow him for the past few days. The sky lit up followed by a loud _BOOM_ before the rain started to fall in bucket loads. He was soaked to the bone within a matter of minutes even under the cover of the thick tree branches that were covered with leaves. Wind swept through the forest curving around the trees almost as if it were performing a dance. It caught on the torn white cloak and waved it behind him strongly as it tried to pull him back. He clutched his upper arms to try and protect himself from the cold rain but it barely did anything so shivering he carried on.

"HOLY ROME!" He shouted only to have it swept away by the rain.

He looked around. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know where his enemy was, he didn't know where Holy Rome was although he guessed that he was somewhere with France. He felt bad for the young nation. Being anywhere with France wasn't usually a good thing, even he (The Great and Mighty Awesome Prussia), had to admit the guy was a creep. The wind and rain was on his side for the moment because he caught sight of the overly bright blue clothes that France wore flying behind him. If it wasn't for the wind he wouldn't have seen the nation that was hidden from his sight by a large tree.

Prussia unsheathed his broad sword and ran towards the blonde. "Get away from him!" he yelled seeing the small barely conscience empire in his hands.

He hadn't thought that the ground would be slick with mud and he had lost his control and ended up crashing into the French man the only good thing that had happened from this was Holy Rome had been knocked from France's grip and he fell to the ground a few feet away.

"Holy Rome, you need to get up! You need to get out of here!" he yelled to the younger nation but he received no response.

France managed to throw Prussia off of him.

"I'm finishing this." He said darkly slashing Prussia's side with his sword and knocking the wind out of him.

Prussia watched as the blonde strode over to the Empire with his now bloody sword in his hand. Prussia forced himself to get up. He tackled the long haired blonde to the ground and ended up sliding in the mud and crashing into the boy. Prussia sighed in relief as he saw the boy slide away from the battle. At least he'd be safe for now, Prussia could search for him later.

"Stop this France!" Prussia yelled so the blonde could hear him, "We surrender!"

"Speak for yourself!" The French man spat.

France stood over Prussia looking down at him. "I'll let you surrender." He agreed, "But when you find that child bring him to me."

Prussia wanted to argue but France left no room for it. He simply walked away as the last word left his lips. The white haired nation pushed himself up, ignoring the pain in his side, and hurried off in the direction that the Holy Roman Empire had slid off in.

X Holy Roman Empire POV X

I watched the world around me grow fuzzy as I was lifted off the ground. I could feel someone shake me like a rag doll. I looked at my captor through half lidded eyes but only saw a blur of bright blue and red that made my head scream in pain. I wanted to clutch at my head and make the pain go away but I couldn't move my arms. I couldn't move any part of my body, my limbs weren't responding. I could barely even think. My skin was numb from the cold rain but it felt like my body was frozen. I think I heard something on the wind but it might have just been my imagination. I suddenly fell to the ground and slid away. My head throbbed in pain as I hit the ground. There was more noise and I vaguely understood it as people shouting.

I saw a pair of blood red circles covered by snow. It looked strange and I absently wondered why someone had buried rubies in the snow. It wasn't a very good hiding place. The snow would melt and then the rubies would be exposed. I felt something crash into me and I started to slid again. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care at the moment. My head hurt too much to care. Air whipped around me giving me the felling that I was falling before I was plunged into icy water. My eyes flew open as the water brought me from my thoughts. I held my breath the best I could as I was thrown around under the water. I was aware of the rocks that I was thrown against and the stray sticks that had caught on my clothes momentarily before being dislodged from the sandy and rocky bottom. Finally the water pushed me to the surface allowing me air. I breathed thankfully and began to struggle against the current trying to grasp any rock or stick I passed. A strong wave threw me up at a rock and the pain in my body subsided as a numbing feeling engulfed my body. Blackness filled my vision

X Third Person POV X

"Oh no." Prussia groaned seeing a raging river a good distance below the ledge he stood on.

This is where the path that Holy Rome left ended but the young empire himself was nowhere in sight. Prussia inwardly cursed but hurried after the current looking for any sign of him.

"Holy Rome!" Prussia yelled, "Where are you?"

He searched for what must have been hours. It had stopped raining but now a heavy fog was covering the forest. When he finally found the blonde the ground had evened out and became level with the river. It had to be almost dawn since it was still dark but if Prussia turned around he could see a bit of light through the fog. Prussia waded into the deep water that came up to his waist to some rocks closer to the other side of the river. He plucked the small nation from the freezing water and hurried out of it to the other side. He was thankful that the black outfit Holy Rome was wearing stood out against the fog. He would have missed him if he was wearing a different color. As he searched for some shelter he looked down at the blonde. His lips were a pale blue and his skin would have put Prussia's white clothes to shame if they were clean. His hair was sticking up in multiple directions and stuck to his face. He looked different without his hat and Prussia had recalled how much he loved it. The smile that was on the younger nations face when he (The Totally Awesome Conqueror Prussia) had given it to him was one of pure happiness. But Prussia was saddened to see that the smile Holy Rome wore when he was with that girl had been a bigger and brighter once.

Shelter came in the form of a fallen over tree that had a large enough hole in it for the both of them to at least lie down. The older nation made a bed from some moss that he had found and his cloak, even though it was torn. The cloak was large enough so the he could fold it and half of it would act as a blanket for the small nation. Prussia spent most of his time following the river and coming back every night to make sure that Holy Rome was alright he got further and further down the river each day but found nothing.

"Holy Rome?" he asked when he came back once hearing deep and raspy breaths.

"Wh…who are… you?" came a small and weak voice.

**I'd appreciate it if you'd review and tell me how I did... It'd be nice and make me happy.**

**But just in case you were thinking of exiting before leaving a review I brought Russia to help me.**

**Ivan: *holds up pipe* Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So apparently this story didn't completely suck which makes me very happy :) -Proof of happiness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I didn't start the Holy Roman Empire = Young Germany either. On another note Yes I did steal the cookies from the cookie jar no you can't prove it.**

**Forgotten Memories**

**Holy Roman Empire Arc**

**Chapter two**

Prussia knelt next to the small nation and placed an ungloved hand on the young boy's forehead that was dampened by sweat. It was burning and it was probably the cause for the light pink color that covered his cheeks. The elder nation shook his head and met the dull and half lidded ice blue eyes. He was breathing deeply and his small body was visibly trembling. The red eyed nation sighed as he slid his hands under the small boy and lifted him up gently. Slowly and carefully the older nation began to walk alongside the river.

"I'll explain everything later." He promised, "Why don't you get some sleep? Don't worry I'm a friend." He smiled warmly for good measure.

The blonde must have been too sick and tired to argue or else he believed what Prussia had told him, even though what the older nation had said was completely true, (it would make him totally unawesome if he wasn't truthful to his allies which he was awesome and incredibly handsome as well) but the Holy Roman Empire closed his eyes and fell asleep with his head rested against Prussia's chest. Prussia smiled, seeing his new responsibility.

Crap. He hadn't thought of that before. He had no clue what to do with kids and the things he did when he was young probably wouldn't be the best to teach anyone else, even if they were fun they were the cause of why his land was shrinking. Although he'd defiantly have to teach him how to get girls and who to stay away from. Hungary for example was someone the blonde should stay away from, and France who would take Holy Rome away if he found out that he was really Holy Rome plus the guy was a pedophile, then again Spain could be a creeper when he wanted to be as well. He looked up at the sky that was beginning to darken. What in the world was he going to do now? It wasn't like things could go back to the way they were.

Holy Rome couldn't return no matter how much anyone else wanted him to. And it wasn't like Prussia could just randomly find some kid in the middle of the woods that was a nation. Although it could happen the chances of it were extremely slim. It was a one in a ten billion chance. Probably even worse than that. Maybe Austria could help him he did have Italy after all but then again he knew Holy Rome, he'd recognize him immediately. He groaned softly deciding that this was just one problem he'd have to deal with on his own, he'd have to take it headfirst too.

By the time the sky had turned dark and the moon and stars covered the sky and illuminated the dark forest that surrounded him, Prussia's legs had turned to gelatin and his feet into lead bricks. He could no longer feel anything below his waist and his arms were growing weak from holding the small but surprisingly heavy child that seemed to be growing in weight as he trudged on. He finally found out what it felt like to be a zombie as walking became a habit and he began to fall asleep on his feet as he continued to walk. The only good thing about the journey was that Holy Rome had managed to stay asleep throughout the entirety of it. Sure he had tossed and turned a few times but nothing that the awesome Prussia couldn't handle. When the sleeping nation finally did start to wake the sun was beginning to rise and paint the sky vibrant yellows, reds, and oranges. The blonde blinked a few times trying to remember where he was and what was going on.

"Good morning." Prussia beamed although his feet and legs were slowly killing him.

Icy blue eyes glanced at the white haired nation racking his brain for any memories of him but he found next to nothing. He did find a very small memory of that same voice telling him that he should sleep. And there was another one too but it was so distant it felt like it had been a dream. It wasn't about the white haired man at all, or at least the small boy didn't think so. He really couldn't see the face. Just a silent and fading dream.

"_Look at you."_ Said the dream person. Something was placed on his dream self's head and slid down blocking his vision. He pushed it up and looked at the person in front of him.

"_Don't you ever lose that. It's my favorite hat."_ They had said. The hat was black and trimmed with a gold color and had one shiny golden button on the side.

"_With my help you'll be great someday."_ The person in the dream had said. _"As soon as all of this is over I'm teaching you everything I know."_

The blonde looked up at the white haired person who had seemed to be talking this whole time when he had been in thought. He seemed too goofy to be the teaching type and if it was real where I had the hat gone? He wasn't one to lose things. Or so it seemed. Maybe he did lose things often? He didn't know and pushed the whole thing off as a dream even though it had felt like it was real.

"Have you been walking all night?" the blonde asked stopping the other's constant chattering.

Prussia quieted and looked into the woods. "No. Hey by the way I found some berries to eat I thought you would be hungry." The crimson eyed man held out a handful of plump red berries.

The child nation noticed the change in subject and wasn't about to let it go but right now his stomach was influencing him too much and he took the berries. He ate each one quickly as he tried to fill his empty stomach but unfortunately they did not do much good.

"There's a town not too far from here. I saw the lights last night so just a few more miles or so." the elder man said moving Holy Rome so that he sat more comfortably on his shoulders.

"So you were up all night then?" the boy accused.

"The awesomeness that his Prussia does not have to answer to chibis like yourself!" the white haired nation exclaimed, "It wouldn't have mattered if I did anyway. My awesomeness can out do anything and everything."

The blonde rested his head on the soft white mess of hair on top of Prussia's head. He let out a small laugh but soon felt tired again he wanted to stay awake more and talk with the Prussian but he could fell his eyelids getting heavy and covering his eyes.

Prussia had made it to the town and had managed to find a suitable inn for the two of them while the small nation was asleep. He had also bought a beer for himself and something to eat for the both of them at the pub next door from the inn. He had left the blonde asleep on the inn's bed since he would only be gone for a second or so. Once he saw that the Holy Roman Empire was still asleep he left the plate of food on the bedside table and sat by the fire place the inn had and wrote a letter to Austria. He could send it tomorrow though he didn't want to leave the empire alone for too long. He finished it and headed up to their room.

The blonde's head turned quickly hearing the door open but seeing the white haired nation had calmed him somewhat. Prussia grabbed the wooden chair in the corner and placed it next to the bed.

"I see you've eaten." He said looking at the empty plate.

Holy Rome nodded and his hands tightened around the sheets. "I… I want to know-" he started.

"You want to know who you are." Prussia interrupted and Holy Rome nodded, "Well I did promise and it would be totally unawesome of me to break that promise." Prussia tried to think of where to start but maybe introducing himself would be a good start. "I'm Prussia, also known as the Great and Holy Land of Awesomeness that will Seize All Vital Regions, and my real name is Gilbert but only a few people know this, which you should be proud to be a part of by the way." He declared this proudly while pointing his thumb at his chest. "You, my forgetting and forgotten friend," he pointed at the blonde in front of him quickly missing his nose by centimeters. "You are my ally and the soon to be great Hol…"

Prussia stopped catching his mistake. He hadn't thought of a new nation name for the kid.

"_Oops…"_ He thought, _"Let's see Gilbert. G-i-l-b-e-r-t… It'll start with a G and the only other good letters are 'e' and 'r'. Ger… something."_

"Yeah?" Holy Rome asked his eyes filled with excitement.

Gilbert chuckled sadly. He didn't want to lie to the kid but he couldn't tell him his real name because of France.

"Ger…many. Germany. Your nation is called Germany." Prussia smiled as tested out the name.

The new Germany frowned. "That doesn't sound anything like what you were going to say." He protested.

"I was going to say 'hold on'." Prussia argued his eyebrow twitching in annoyance with the kid.

"Why? That doesn't fit at all it doesn't sound even familiar at all either."

"And I'm going to suppose that you'll tell me that your real name, which is Ludwig, doesn't fit either." Prussia scoffed.

"No that sounds right somehow." Prussia could have pulled his hair out.

Prussia tried to calm himself. "You're the nation Germany and you are my west half."

"Germany doesn't sound right." Germany pointed out.

"DON'T QUESTION THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS PRUSSIA!" he yelled jumping up on his chair and bounding into a nearby door.

"Is that the closet?" Germany asked.

Prussia waited for a second before responding. "No… no it is not a closet. I don't know what you're talking about." He denied.

Germany rolled his eyes. "You're cloak is caught in the door." He pointed out.

The white haired nation opened the door slightly and tugged his cloak into the closet quickly before slamming the door. "No its not!" Prussia called back.

Germany sighed and slid off the bed. He froze as soon as he took a step.

"H-Hey G-Gilbert." He could feel his head throbbing and he quickly covered his mouth. "I don't feel too good."

He rushed to the bathroom and heard the closet door open behind him but he ignored it. Prussia plucked the small boy off of the floor and got him into the bathroom just in time. Germany quickly and violently emptied his stomach of the food he had previously eaten. The blonde let his body go limp but luckily Prussia was able to catch him. Gilbert lifted up the small nation who let his head fall against the older man's chest. Gilbert grabbed the towel hanging from the sink and wiped off Ludwig's mouth. He left the small boy alone in the room for a minute when he left to grab a glass of water for him. When he came back Ludwig was already half asleep.

"Drink this." He said pressing the glass lightly against the child's bottom lip.

Germany didn't argue as the cool liquid slipped down his throat and removed the awful taste in his mouth.

The Prussian slicked back the messy blonde hair. "Take it easy, you've still got a temperature." He informed.

Germany turned to his side and faced his red eyed brother. "It hurts, my head hurts." He complained.

Prussia pulled the covers over top of the blonde. "Yeah, you hit your head pretty hard." He said his eyes giving away that he was concerned, "You need to rest, you'll feel better in the morning."

"It's freezing." The new nation curled into a ball and shivered under the covers.

Prussia grabbed a thick quilt from the closet and threw it over top of the blonde. Ludwig only shook his head and continued to shiver when Gilbert had asked if it had helped. The white haired nation sighed and unlatched his cloak. He laid down on the bed next to the blonde and spread the cloak over the both of them making sure that Germany was fully covered.

"Won't you be cold with only the cloak?" Germany asked his eyes already half closed.

"Nah." Prussia yawned, "The cold is too scared of my awesomeness so it leaves me alone." The white haired nations smiled.

Germany gave a short and weak laugh before his eyes closed completely. The white haired nation wasn't half bad, he decided, he was full of himself but at least he could lift the blonde's spirits.

**Ok first things first. I love you guys! I wasn't expecting this to get so much attention but I have 87 people who just viewed chapter one so far! Thank you so much!**

**Thank you to everyone who subscribed and faved and reviewed!**

**Review more please! I have Russia again!**

**/note from Russia: Was kidnapped by Belarus. Please help!/**

**Great now what?**

**Italy: Review~! Vee~!**

**I'm doomed.**

**Italy: But you're Italian too! Want some Pasta?**

**I'm even more doomed. /takes the Pasta/ I'm off to help Russia make sure you get people to review... on second thought call Germany and get him to get people to review.**

**Thank you bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... this chapter's shorter than the others it's kind of a filler chapter but it's not at the same time... Um... I'm just going to go now...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**Forgotten Memories**

**Holy Roman Empire Arc**

**Chapter three**

The sun had climbed into the sky and illuminated the rooms of the inn. This is what caused the young and sickly blonde on the bed to stir from his almost pleasant slumber. It would have been a nice sleep if he hadn't been dreaming. It was a peaceful dream though and one that he recalled to like very much. Or at least his dream-self had been very happy. But the dream had left him feeling alone and very empty like a lone piece lost in a dark corner and very far away from its puzzle that sat on a shelf. He shivered and looked around the cold room. He had remembered it to be warmer earlier but he had also remembered that Gilbert had been lying next to him and helping him stay warm. Where had that man gone? He was a still a child and a sick one at that he shouldn't be left alone and didn't want to be either.

He was surprised when the door swung open suddenly and the white haired man walked in. A big goofy smile was on his face in seconds once he saw the blonde haired boy.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he asked messing up the blonde's hair as he sat down on the bed next to him.

Germany straightened out his hair. "No." he said simply, "I just didn't expect you to come through the door at that moment."

"Well I didn't expect you to be up so soon." Prussia countered, "I just had to go mail a letter. I also got lunch." He held out a bright red apple for the small nation.

Germany looked at the apple in his hands. It was brighter and reflected the light that shone through the window but a small bright red bow appeared in his mind. He took a bite of the apple thinking it over. It was odd for a bow to appear in his thoughts even though he was sick and his thoughts could get random because of this he was pretty sure he wouldn't think of a bow.

"Hey Gilbert?" he asked looking at the apple in his hands, "When are we going home?"

Prussia decided it was in his best interest to lead the conversation in another direction. "You're really sick right now, the only things you should be concerned with at the moment are making sure that you get enough rest, you get enough to eat, and you don't overwork yourself."

Germany shook his head. "No." he argued, "I have to get back as soon as possible. I want to go back."

"What is so important at home that you can't even let yourself recover? You're as white as a ghost and running a temperature and puking but all you can think about is going home?" Prussia said noticing he was starting to turn a pale green.

"I promised I would come back!" Germany yelled jumping off the bed dashing for the door.

The apple fell to the ground as Prussia grabbed the boy before he could reach the door. The boy's body was racked with a coughing fit as the older nation scooped him off of the floor. He brushed the blonde strands of hair back and out of the boy's face.

"Calm down." The red eyed nation whispered.

The blonde drew in a shaky breath. "I promised." He cried. "I promised."

Prussia carried the boy back to the bed. "Promised who?" he asked setting the blonde on the bed,

Germany turned to his side and looked out the window. "I… I can't remember…" he said his dry voice cracking.

"It's alright." Prussia said rubbing his back gently, "We'll find out as soon as you get better. Don't worry."

~X~

Italy hummed as he walked through the long hallways in Austria's mansion. He stopped his humming suddenly and thought. Today wasn't a humming day, maybe it was a skipping day? He began to cheerfully skip down the hallways to nowhere in particular but stopped that as well. If it wasn't a skipping day or a humming day, maybe it was a piano listening day? Yes that's exactly what it was. Italy hurried off to find Austria who would surely be sitting at his piano right now playing his heart out. Oddly enough when the Italian found his master he wasn't playing on his piano. He was in a deep and hushed conversation with Hungary. Both of them looked over at the small nation as he pushed open the door.

"Italy…" Hungary sighed a sad look on her face.

It didn't seem like today was a piano listening day either. It did look like he was going to find out just what kind of day it was and what this off feeling he had was.

"What is it?" Italy asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Hungary wiped her eyes glistening with tears. "Italy… Holy Rome…" she started.

"Is he coming back?" he asked hopefully but inside he knew that wasn't the answer.

"He's dead Italy."

Hungary looked away and Austria looked at his desk. The brown haired man hated those words as much as Hungary but he saw the way his servant and the Empire had grown over the years. It must have been worse for Italy to lose his friend.

Italy's eyes started to water. "No you are lying." He said trying to convince himself this was just all some sort of a sick joke.

Austria handed him a folded up letter. "See for yourself. It's a letter from Prussia."

Italy read the letter quickly but dropped it to the floor. "It… It can't be." He denied his eyes wide as tears traveled down his cheeks and dripped onto the parchment. "It is not true. It is not!"

"Italy!" Hungary called as the young boy ran from the room leaving the letter on the floor.

"Let him go." Austria said catching her before she ran after him. "He needs time on his own."

The sky was now dark and the stars were visible in the sky along with the big and bright full moon.

"You lied!" Italy cried, "You promised you come back for me! You promised!" He collapsed to his knees the tears overflowing from his eyes.

~X~

Prussia was sitting in the corner of the room. The wooden chair was tilted against the wall so that the front two legs were off of the floor. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the once Holy Roman Empire. Maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him but he could have sworn that he heard something.

He closed his eyes again ready to go back to his dozing but they popped open again. He had definitely heard someone. It could have been noises from outside the room but he would have heard footsteps. It couldn't have been Germany, he was asleep and Prussia had never heard him talk in his sleep.

He let the chair fall back on all four legs and walked over to the sleeping nation quietly.

"I'm sorry Italy…" The blonde mumbled his face glistening from drying tear tracks.

Maybe that's who Germany was talking about with that promise earlier this morning. He smiled softly and pulled the covers up. He'd get the boy back to Italy as soon as he got things straightened out. He headed back to his chair in the corner and closed his eyes.

"I'll come back Italy… I promised…"

**Ok so I got Ivan back from Natalia but she followed us so we're hiding in a room.**

***scratching on door* Natalia: Big Brother~! Marry me~~!**

**Ivan: TT^TT GO AWAY!**

**AHHHH! She broke the door down! Help!**

**Ivan: Help! Review and make her go away!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, it's been a while since I've updated. I haven't forgotten about it, don't worry. Thank you everyone who favorited, subscribed, and espically reviewed. It does mean a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own at all. Period. End of story (but not the Forgotten Memories story just the story about the discalimer... You know what I mean...)**

**Claimer: Being a slow writer and a procrastinator, and a poor speller but that is why I have Word.**

**Forgotten Memories**

**Holy Roman Empire Arc (End)**

**Chapter 4**

Rain tapped against the window making the already dreary day worse. The young nation had been stuck in bed, sick, for the past few days but fro exactly how many he had lost count. For him the days never ended. It was just a torturous cycle. One day repeating over and over and over again. Even with all of the resting he had not gotten any better. If nothing else he felt that he had only gotten worse. He was bored out of his mind and with Prussia's frequent leaving to get meals or a possible medicine he was left alone to wonder through his thoughts and limited memories. The memories only gave him headaches though. Some would be faded or distorted in some way or another making it so he couldn't recall what anyone was saying or anyone's faces. Even Gilbert's face, when he could identify the person in his memories as the white haired man, was faded and blurred so much that he couldn't even try to replace the face with what he thought could be there. The good thing about his memories, though, was that he could remember the emotions he had felt. He had found that a memory of him meeting someone (he assumed it was a someone even though he couldn't see anyone or anything in front of him) had made him very happy. On the other hand there was a memory of a large stone arc that he had mixed feelings for. It had made him feel overjoyed but at the same time he felt like he was going to cry whenever he remembered it. Why it had made him feel that way he didn't know. Something to do with underwear was what his mind subconsciously told him but he blushed and pushed the thought away. It was particularly embarrassing because he could tell subconsciously that it was a girl's underpants but then again, he assumed it would be just as awkward if it had been a pair of underwear that belonged to a boy.

Germany looked over his shoulder hearing the door opened and saw the white haired nation walk into the room. The red eyed man grinned at the young boy as he walked over and sat on the side of the bed.

"I got you something to eat." He said unfolding a rag he held in his gloved hand.

Ludwig took the warm loaf of bread from him. "What about you?" he asked before doing anything else.

"I got something while I was out now eat it before it cools off and doesn't taste as good." He said sternly but the German boy knew him well enough to tell that there was a joking side in his words.

The blonde bit into the fresh bread hungrily. Grateful that it wouldn't upset his stomach like most foods did for the time being.

"So," the Prussian started, "I think that since you're starting to get better we can start to head home."

Germany swallowed the bread in his mouth choking a bit since it was bigger than he had originally thought. "W-What?" he asked, his big blue eyes bright and hopeful, "Really?"

Prussia nodded and continued on. "Of course. You didn't think we'd stay here forever did you? That would be very unawesome. We'd have to change our route home though since it would be better for you to stay in inns instead of sleeping on the ground in a tent or something."

"Can we leave today?" Germany decided that it was better to ask and be proven wrong than to be waiting for nothing.

Prussia shook his head. "No, not today." He said, "We can leave tomorrow if you get a good night's sleep tonight and you're feeling OK."

"I'm feeling fine now." He pronounced, "Why can't we leave now?"

"Because little boys need to eat and rest in order to get better." Prussia replied, "Now stop arguing about it and eat."

He rolled his eyes slightly a smiled smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He bit into the fluffy bread once more excited for tomorrow.

~X~

_One Month Later…_

The journey home, for the once Holy Roman Empire, was nothing less than absolutely horrible. He didn't know what was worse. Having to walk from town to town or spending days off course just to walk from town to town. Prussia had insisted that they stop and spend the night in every town they came through. Germany knew the reason for this was because Prussia was worried about the young blonde's health but Ludwig would have rather just gone straight home.

Prussia had taught the new nation about all of the other nations while they were traveling and Germany felt that he could repeat every nation and whether to look out for them or not by heart.

Hungary – stay away from. Prussia told him that even though the nation was small she was dangerous. Probably the most dangerous of all of the nations according to Prussia.

Austria – Prussia promised to introduce the two of them when they were older. He had also told the blonde to stay away from him until he was older. Germany was only supposed to go to him if he needed help and he couldn't go to anyone else.

Spain – The nation was alright according to Prussia. He said that they had been close friends once.

And so on and so forth. Most of the nations consisted of him having to stay away from them until he was older. He really didn't understand that. If they were alright then why couldn't he just meet them now? Wouldn't it just be easier to take care of everything now instead of when he was older? Another thing that had Germany confused was that when he talked about a nation called Italy he specifically said '_South_ Italy'. Why wouldn't he just call the nation 'Italy'? What about _North_ Italy? Was there even a _North_ Italy?

Germany had tried to ask the white haired nation about this once but the elder had ignored him. He quickly switched to another nation called Russia making sure to really drive it in the blonde's head to stay away from the man at all costs. Prussia hadn't mentioned Italy since.

"We're almost there." The Prussian said pulling Germany from his thoughts.

The blonde looked up as they emerged from the forest. His eyes widened in surprise and a small bit of fear. To say it was huge was an understatement. It was enormous. He wondered for a bit if there was any land in the country left after this massive house was built. It didn't even deserve to be called a house. It was more like a mansion where the richest people in the world would live.

"This is where we lived in between battles with France." Prussia explained, "I know it looks big but you've been here before so maybe you'll remember it a bit."

Prussia continued into the large front yard of the mansion. "You coming?" he asked holding the gate open for the younger of the two.

Germany nodded and hurried through the gate. The yard was filled with fancily cut bushes and high fountains that spit clear blue water. The (Completely Awesome and Highly Respected) Prussian led Germany into the house, unlocking the door with a small brass key. The first room Germany entered did not make him feel any better about living in this house for who knows how long. The ceiling was at least a million feet above his head and it slowly felt like it was growing just to taunt him. Germany scowled at it, he'd be tall someday.

"Feel free to explore, I'm going to see if anything in the kitchen is still good. Don't get too lost OK?" Prussia said as he walked off towards what Germany assumed to be the direction of the kitchen. The albino's hands were shoved deep into his pockets but his head was still held high. "Call me and my awesomeness if you need anything."

He smiled lightly and headed into the house. Most of the rooms were large, if not all of them. On the first floor was the library which was filled with long shelves and dusty old books, the kitchen were Prussia was, a dining room with a table that almost filled the room. The next floor was mostly large bedrooms as well as some very spacious bathrooms. Ironically enough it was none of these expensive rooms that really caught Germany's eye but a small door under the large oak staircase. The paint was chipped and the top was slanted to accommodate the slant of the stairs. The inside was small, no bigger than what the German could spread my arms out in. Inside were multiple things that could be used to clean the house but the thing that the light blue eyes kept traveling back to was a push broom that could be easily used by a child. Germany grabbed it and looked it over more than twice. There was absolutely nothing special about it from what his eyes could see but yet he couldn't seem to let it go.

He smiled at it fondly almost as if it were a long lost friend. Maybe a better place for it would be in his room. He closed the door and began walking up the stairs but stopped suddenly. He walked slowly down the stairs, with the push broom in his hand, towards the kitchen where Gilbert was.

Maybe it would be best to find out which room was his before hand.

**This marks the end of the Holy Roman Empire Arc. Up next... another Arc... Dream Arc maybe? Whatever. From now on he is offically Germany. Until Austria meets him...**

**I'll do the asking for Reviews this time since last time it ended up with Belarus after us... I shall cast a spell on you to make you review!**

**Arthur: Are you kidding me? You couldn't cast a bloody spell to save your life.**

**And I suppose you can do better?**

**Arthur: Yes. Infact I can. **_**BarneyElmoGroverBigBird, Playwithme Sesame, TwinkyWinky Dipsy Lala Po. I curse all who read this to review!**_

**Ivan: *pops out of floor* You called?**

**Arthur: I wasn't calling you! *goes to push Ivan away***

**No no... leave him. Besides we've got bigger problems.**

**Arthur: What would those be?**

**You turned me into a stupid five year old.**

**Arthur: ... Review please so my magic will get better and I can turn her back so she can write more...**


	5. Chapter 5

***Sigh* I've gotten bored of this. I need a time skip to when he's older even then I don't know what's going to happen.**

**Disclaimer: *growls* Not this time. I'm in no mood.**

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 5**

**Dream Arc**

Germany's eyes flew open suddenly. He sat up in his bed and looked around the room. Where was he? Oh that's right. He was home, or at least what would be home for the time being. Sun was filtering through the gaps in the binds brightening the large room and making every crevice and corner easy to see. He didn't get much of a chance to see the room last night but seeing it now the word 'bland' came to his mind. Over all the room was empty except for a wardrobe across from his bed and a bed to his right that was facing the windows. He looked to his left to see a blank wall and he frowned. The door was in the corner of the wall but other than that there was absolutely nothing. Not even a small picture to liven it up just a bit. There was, however, the small push broom he had set in the corner closest to his bed the previous night. There was a funny feeling starting to grow in the pit of his stomach as he looked at it. The broom seemed to belong in the room with him and was perfectly fine in the corner but no, the feeling was something else. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Maybe Prussia will know." He said to himself softly as he slid out of the bed that was far too big for him.

His bare feet hit the cold wooden floor making him shiver slightly. He grabbed the broom quickly and rushed out of the room wanting to get off of the ice under his feet and onto the warmer carpet. He carried the broom down the steps, being careful so it wouldn't drag on the floor. As he came closer to the kitchen he heard voices, one of which he identified as Prussia's the other voice sounded more sophisticated and older but yet it sounded familiar.

"I'm surprised that you're taking this so hard." That was Prussia's voice.

"Of course I am." The other voice said, "Austria was part of the Holy Roman Empire. Now that he's gone what will we do?"

"Is that the only reason?"

There was quiet for a long moment.

"No." the voice that wasn't Prussia said, "He was a good friend; to myself and to Italy. And, well… we both miss him."

Germany's curiosity had pushed its limits and he walked into the kitchen quietly with the broom. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but, who died?" he asked.

The man's, who Germany now saw had both brown hair and brown eyes, head shot up and he looked at the boy with wide eyes. Prussia also had his eyes somewhat wide but he quickly got over his surprise while the other was left to stutter.

"I'll tell you later, Germany." The white haired nation said standing up and pushing him out of the room. "Promise. Just go… somewhere else for now, alright?"

Germany didn't agree but he never disagreed either. Prussia did not give him much of a chance to. As soon as the blonde was out of the kitchen (and, literally, on the other side of the house) Prussia raced back to the brown haired man.

The younger nation sighed watching him leave. He waited until he could no longer see the retreating figure until he walked out of the room he was in and back to the kitchen. He stood outside the door pressing himself flat onto the wall.

"Was that H-Holy R-Rome?" the brown haired nation exclaimed.

"Yeah, long story." Germany could hear the sheepish smile in Prussia's voice.

"Then start talking." The other growled slightly.

"Calm down, Austria." Prussia added in a slightly frightened tone later, "Please?"

It was quiet before Prussia started to tell the story.

"When we were at war with France, Holy Rome and I got separated. When I found him, France had him and he was barely conscious. We were split apart again when I attacked France. He was washed up on the banks of a river and couldn't remember anything." Prussia explained, "I surrendered on his terms."

Germany thought for a moment. None of this seemed to ring a bell. He wasn't in a war with Prussia against France… was he? No he couldn't have been… but yet… how did he even start traveling with his self-proclaimed "Most Awesome big brother of all Awesomeness"? He couldn't remember. All he could remember was traveling with the albino from town to town which even how he had gotten into that was a complete blur. Holy Rome…

"_You are my ally and the soon to be great Hol…"_ The voice echoed through his head.

Was it from some kind of a dream? Reality maybe?

"_You are my ally and the soon to be great Holy Rome."_ It didn't quite fit but yet at the same time it did.

He was so confused and his head was starting to hurt. The pain suddenly disappeared and the room started to spin.

"Germany!" He heard as he could feel air rushing past him.

X Germany's Point of View X

I blinked my eyes open immediately being blinded by the sun and shutting them once more. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. A never ending carpet of green was all around me swaying in the cool light breeze that gently played with my short blonde hair. I smoothed it back not liking when it was untidy like it was but the wind had other plans as it ruffled my hair returning it to its original state. I stood up and looked across the horizon. The landscape was covered in hills never once straightening. No buildings were in sight only tall trees in large clumps of forest. The sky was blue and cloudless blending into the horizon and creating a mixture of the two colors. Or at least that's what it should have been but where the grass and sky met there was a thin and blurry white… thing… that hurt the back of his eyes when he looked at it.

He tore his eyes away and the pain went away. Wait… what was he doing again? He looked up seeing a large white blob where the sky and grass where supposed to meet. Had he seen it somewhere before? It felt so familiar just looking at it… his eyes began to hurt and he turned away. He looked down at his feet. Grass curled around his shoes like little hands. Where was he? He froze suddenly feeling goose bumps rise on his skin and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. There was definitely someone behind him.

He slid his pupils to the corners of his eyes and slowly turned his head. His eyes widened in surprise and turned around fully facing a large white wall of nothing. But yet there was something. I turned around suddenly hearing music. Behind me was a large church with colorful stain glass windows. How did I not notice that before?

I walked up to it and pushed the door open. My eyes widened as I saw a white blob sitting at the piano that made my eyes hurt. It stopped playing the piano and smiled at me.

The world shattered leaving nothing behind. Even myself.

~X~

I sat up in bed with a start and looked around the familiar room.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Prussia asked walking through the door.

I nodded not sure if I could find my voice.

"That's good." He ruffled my hair and I glared at him.

He laughed. "That's no way to treat you're big brother."

I smiled happily.

"And by the way, I told you not to lose this right?" he dropped a large black hat on my head.

Did he have that when he came in?

"By the way," he added pointing to my right, "You've got a visitor."

I looked over.

There was absolutely nothing.

A daisy fell onto my lap and I stared at it as its petal's turned red and withered away to dust.

'_Holy Rome…'_

I fell.

**I have... no clue what's going on. I'll figure it out eventually.**

**And don't worry just cause I've gotten Bored with this doesn't mean... -lightbulb's- Oh I forgot about that... nevermind I know how the story ends now. And now I'm not as bored cause I get to write that fun scene...**

**Hey... *pokes* there's a poll on my profile for which couple I should do next so I can start working on those stories more. I have at least one started for all of them. If you want any other couples just PM me and I'll give it a try...**

**If everything seems rather dark at the moment I'm sorry I blame history class were we are learning about the Cold War and Communism... yay? No actually Russia's cool. I promised Russia I'd write his history so yeah... that'll come up eventually.**

**Anyway. I'm not feeling great so whoever wants it it's free game.**

**Francis: Moi, I will take it!**

**Not you France.**

**Francis: Why do you hate me?**

**Because you're an idiot.**

**Francis: Excuse moi, but your country isn't much better.**

**I know he's an idoit. I'm forced to like him I live there.**

**Francis: You even take French!**

**Go away. You're making my head hurt.**

**China: Review! Aru!**

**Feliks: And, like, don't forget to vote on, like, the poll.**

**America: *places hamburger on head***

**You idiot... get out of my room and let me finish my homework that I haven't started. I will send Switzerland after you.**

**Thanks for reading. Review Please and Vote on the Poll**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. Thank you to all of you who have read up to this point. Even bigger thanks to those of you who Alerted and Favorited. Those of you who voted on my profile poll get a hug and a cookie. And those of you who reviewed get a hug and a brownie. Those of you who did all of that get a hug and cake and ice cream.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Forgotten Memories**

**Dream Arc**

**Chapter six**

I woke up with a start. My eyes flew open and I flailed my arms and legs until I ended up in a sitting position. I looked around regaining the memory of my room. It was dark, it would have been pitch black if not for the thin strips of moonlight that were able to creep through the curtains. I wondered how I got here for a moment but was too tired to care and let myself fall back onto the bed. I sighed and covered my eyes with my arms, letting my mind wonder. Finally my thoughts rested on the question of time. Giving it a little thought I decided that it was early in the morning. Somewhere between two and three, I guessed. I would have looked at the clock but at the moment all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. I rolled to my side and opened my eyes slowly.

I screamed (it was a very masculine scream, I'll have you know, it only sounded like a girl's scream because my voice hasn't changed yet and even then it still sounded like a guy's scream) and pushed myself to the opposite side of the bed in a matter of seconds. I hadn't even noticed myself moving I just wound up there. Well, technically I wound up on the floor when I tried to push myself as far away as possible and went off the bed. The covers tumbled down with me wrapping around me and trapping me.

I heard a loud yawn as I tried to untie myself.

"Ugh… so not an awesome way to be woken up." I identified the voice as Prussia's.

'_What a scary thing to open your eyes to.'_ I mused somewhat sarcastically.

"Bruder…" I started, "help… please?"

Prussia walked around the other side of the bed and blinked his crimson eyes at me.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked, "You have a bed, you know."

"S-shut up…" I said looking away.

He gave a lighthearted chuckle and kneeled down next to me. He started pulling at the sheets that held me in place.

"Some girl screaming woke me up." He started.

Did he ever shut up? I felt my cheeks start to heat up.

"I don't know why she was screaming but it was really loud." He complained, "People should not be screaming when I'm trying to get my awesome sleep."

He finally untangled me from the sheets and plucked me off the ground. I was thankful that the darkness was able to cover my embarrassed blush.

He smiled stupidly at me. "So that _was_ you're scream bruder?"

Ok so maybe the dark didn't hide my blush completely. I glared at him weakly and curled my hand into a fist which collided with the top of his head.

"S-Shut up!" I yelled.

I folded my arms across my chest and pouted in his arms. Suddenly I flew into the air and my bottom hit the soft mattress on the bed. I fumed silently and turned my head away from his as he sat down making the bed dip. I felt myself tip and finally fall to my side with a soft "Oof."

"Kesesesese." Gilbert laughed, "You've got a very pretty girl scream, bruder." He ruffled the top of my hair.

I frowned. "It wasn't my scream." I denied.

"You are a terrible liar." He informed standing up and walking over to the door.

"Wait, bruder!" I shouted out making him stop.

Prussia sighed, "What is it Ludwig?" he asked.

"Can you…" I stumbled over my words, "Can you tell me a story?"

I was somewhat ashamed for asking for something so childish but yet…

"A story?" Prussia asked, "Aren't you a little old for stories?"

"Please?" I squeaked.

Prussia smirked. "Once upon a time there was a little boy with a completely awesome big bruder. The boy was tired so he went to bed. The end."

"Bruder!" I whined childishly.

Prussia laughed. He closed the door and walked back to the bed.

"Move over and give your awesome burder so space." He said.

I did as I was told and he laid down on top of the covers. "What kind of story do you want?" he said folding his hands behind his head.

I shrugged.

He frowned. "You want me to tell you a story and you don't even know what kind of story." He said, "Pick one."

I was silent for a moment but then I muttered something softly.

"What?" Prussia asked.

"I said 'Fairytale'." I said a bit louder.

Prussia smirked and I lightly whacked his shoulder.

"Ok ok."

He thought for a moment before starting.

"Once upon a time there was a small princess."

"With short brown hair and a curl on the left side of her head." I interrupted.

"Why the specifics with the curl?"

I shrugged.

"Anyway…" Prussia continued, "Once upon a time there was a small princess with short brown hair and a curl on the left side of her head. She worked for a rich and snobby man named… umm… named Roderich. She cleaned his house and cooked his food and the two of them got along very well. One day the princess saw the man was upset and playing a slow sad tune on a very large piano.

'What is wrong?' she asked worried for the man.

The man sighed. 'I'm getting married.'

The princess thought that was a good thing but later found that the woman was a wicked witch. She would was controlling and always carried a frying pan which she used as a weapon. Some called her a demon. Others called her a hag. She would beat down innocent (an awesome) people with her frying pan and visit them in their nightmares. It's said that she would eat the souls of…"

"Prussia?" I asked.

"What?" he groaned as I interrupted once again.

"Is this witch someone that beat you up-"

"W-What?" The white haired nation yelled, "I never got beat up! And not by a girl! Now let me tell the story."

"The witch's name was Elizabeta. And she locked the young princess in a tower for years and years. Until one day along came a brave prince with neat blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Is that me?" I asked.

"No no. Any similarity to real people, living or dead, is completely coincidental and not intended by the awesome me. Now hush."

"He was from the distant land of… Holy Germania… and had heard of the princess in the tower. He had also heard that she was very beautiful and wanted to save her. When he got to the tower he saw the princess leaning on her windowsill and looking out over the valley.

'Princess!' he called to her, 'I have come to rescue you!'

The princess looked down at her savior…"

Prussia looked down at the child nation that was sleeping soundly. His chest was rising and falling in a peaceful rhythm. His mouth was opened slightly and he was sprawled out on his back.

Prussia smiled softly. "Good night, Ludwig." He whispered softly getting up from the bed and walking out of the room making sure the door didn't make a loud noise.

~X~

I looked up at the princess that was leaning on the windowsill. She was absolutely breath taking even from so far away.

"Princess, I have come to rescue you!" I shouted up at her.

She looked down at me with her big brown eyes and smiled. She walked away from the window and I was disappointed to see her leave. I almost missed her, literally.

"Catch me!" I heard and looked up to see her jump out of the window.

My eyes widened.

'_WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING JUMPING FROM THAT HIGH UP!'_ My mind screamed at me.

By some miracle I managed to catch her and neither of us managed to break a bone in the process of it.

I was going to scold her for jumping out of such a high window but I lost all words seeing her face up close.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me." She smiled, "You don't have any pasta by chance do you?"

I shook my head quickly.

"Vee~." I couldn't tell what that was exactly. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I'm still on top of you."

My face must have turned beat red. _'Don't say it like that!'_ my mind screamed.

He suddenly looked behind me and his smile faded.

"What are you doing out of the tower?" asked the women that I assumed had beaten up Gilbert when he was younger… I mean the wicked witch.

I stood up quickly and moved protectively in front of the brunette. "I'm rescuing her." I informed bluntly, "And taking her far away from you."

The wicked witch's eyes seemed to glow red. "No you're not!" she howled and was consumed in a bright orange fire. She grew until she was a large dragon almost twice as tall as the tower that the princess was in.

The princess tugged on my sleeve and whispered something in my ear.

"You will never take her away from me! She will never leave this tower! Ever! Wait where'd they go?" she looked around for me and the princess but could not find us. "Drat." She huffed, "I should have listened to teacher when she said that transforming like that would give people time to get away."

Meanwhile the princess were very far away from her and the tower.

"Thank you for saving me from that tower." She said and held out one lone daisy.

I would have wondered where she got it from since there was not a patch of follows in sight but I had other things on my mind.

I took the small flower from her and smiled. "I'm just glad I could help. My name is Ludwig, by the way."

"I'm-"

~X~

I opened my eyes tiredly blinking to adjust them to the morning sunlight that lit up the room. Why had the dream stopped then? Why do they always stop at the best part?

I sat up in my bed and let the covers fall gently on my lap. I was going to rub my eyes but I stopped seeing a small white daisy in my hand.

**I was going over the last few chapters in my head and they weren't very funny. So I decided that this chapter needed to be funny.**

**Only you would jump out of a tower window, Italy...**

**Ok who's next? Ivan's gone twice, Arthur attempted once, Francis was denied to, Feliks said to vote on the poll, China did it once, Italy also did...**

**America: ME! I'm the HERO!**

**No.**

**Antonio: Review please~! ;)**

**What's with the winky face? You're going to make Romano angry again.**

**Lovino: I'm not with the Tomato Bastard!**

**Antonio: Lovi~! Te amo!**

**Lovino: o/./o ...Bastard...**

**Feliks: Like, don't forget to totally vote on the, like, poll, for which couples Bunny should totally do next.**

**Results so far: SpainXRomano= 2 votes (28%), Germany X Italy = 2 votes (28%), A story with all of them= 2 votes (28%), AmericaXEngland= 1 vote (14%), PrussiaXCanada and RussiaXChina= 0 votes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAHA! I am back! Only for a litte while though... Finals are this week and I have to study... Ha! I really got you there didn't I? I don't study for finals silly. No I just listen in class and wing it. Just like any other test. I've figured I'm going into all regular classes except English which I'm taking Honors. And I'm already retaking Algebra 2 cause my teacher hates me and he can't teach. My world cultures teacher is psychotic and his tests are taken to the extreme so I'm going to fail it wether I study or not (He's awesome though he'd be my favorite teacher if it weren't for my English teacher and my band teacher who I don't consider a teacher...). My chem test is easy cause my teacher doesn't know what the heck he's doing (I have him again next year for Chem 2!)... French I'm going to fail... although I don't need to pass. Band... there isn't one... OH! Memorial day! Happy Memorial Day! I was in the little parade with the band it sucked cause it was hot and we were in full uniform (Pants, jacket, overlay All really heavy cotton or maybe wool... I really don't know)... I'm just going to let you read now.**

**Forgotten Memories**

**Dream Arc**

**Chapter 7**

_10 November 1806_

_Dear Journal,_

_Bruder is making me start one of these. I don't know why I have to have a diary, it's so girly. When I told Bruder this he that it was a manly journal where you record your awesome live so it could one day be turned into a "Biography of Awesome Awesomeness". Those were Bruder's words exactly. I think he had a bad childhood._

_I'll tell you about me quickly (because there is something I really want to tell you about). I have short blonde hair and sky blue eyes. I like to be neat and orderly and on time and dogs. I hate messes and people who do not follow rules. I love wurst._

_Anyway, the thing I wanted to tell you about. When I woke up yesterday morning I found a daisy in my hand. I don't know how it got there but there it was. When I asked Bruder where it came from he responded with the answer of 'Outside, duh.'. Thank you for your words of wisdom Bruder. I never knew daisies came from outside…_

_I'm being sarcastic of course, however I do not think Bruder was…_

I closed my journal and looked at the boring white color. After thinking about it for less than a second I grabbed a box of crayons. I make three large strips from the front to the back. The first was black, the next was red, and the one on the bottom was yellow. I smiled at it seeing that it was no longer boring and rushed down the stairs to show Bruder.

I found my white haired sibling sprawled out on the couch. His arm was stretched over the back of the couch while the other held a pillow over his face. One of his feet was on the floor while the other was tucked in between the cushions. I could hear his loud snoring through the pillow and my thoughts lingered on what happened to the other pillow for a moment before gently poking Bruder in the side.

"Bruder," I whispered, "wake up I want to show you something.

He groaned and turned to face the back of the couch.

"Bruder!" I whined, "Please!"

He mumbled something incoherent.

I smacked his shoulder with my newly colored journal.

"Oww…" he groaned, "Not awesome… at all!"

I rolled my eyes and climbed up onto the couch. "Wake up." I said poking him.

"Oh, bite me."

And that is just what I did. I grabbed his lower arm and bit into it hard.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Prussia shrieked (he would say that it was a manly shriek but I disagree).

He grabbed my upper arms and sat me on his lap. "I didn't mean literally." He growled.

"But you said 'Bite me'." I argued.

"But I didn't-"

_Diiiing-doooong_.

Bruder looked up as the doorbell rang throughout the house before there was utter silence all around us. The door handle jiggled and the door opened. Prussia held his breath waiting for some noise. Just something, anything. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Bru-" I was cut off with slapped over my mouth.

"Be quiet." Gilbert whispered to me quickly.

Again silence.

"Mi amigo?" asked a voice with a heavy Spanish accent, "Are you home?"

Prussia let out the breath he had been holding in. "I'm in here!" Prussia called.

"We thought that you weren't here, mon cher. You didn't answer the door." Said another man with a French accent.

Prussia's eyes widened. Quickly I was pulled and pushed throughout the room until I was shoved into the room beside it.

"Go upstairs in your room now!" Prussia whipered, "Hurry up and don't let anyone see you. Stay there until I say you can come out. Hide so no one can find you and don't move, don't make a sound. Do you understand?"

I nodded and was pushed further into the room.

"Gilbert?" I heard the Spanish man ask.

I peeked out into the room. The Spanish man had curly dark brown hair and lively green eyes. His skin was tanner than the other's and Bruder's. The other man, the one that had the French accent, had long blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Some of the wavy hair hung around his face covering his ears and framing his face. His eyes were a sapphire blue and his mouth was curved up into a slim smile.

"Yeah?" Prussia asked.

"Are you alright mon ami?" the blonde man asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. I'm better than alright actually, I'm awesome." Gilbert exclaimed.

The Spanish man and the French man looked at each other. "Is there someone else here, Gil?" The brown haired man questioned.

Prussia shook his head. "No just me and my awesome self." He lied.

I glared at him for forgetting about me and almost ran out of the room at him but it could wait.

"Ohononon, is it a girl?" the French man asked, "Have we interrupted at a bad time?"

"Francis! No, it's not a girl no one else is here!" Prussia insisted.

The Spaniard sighed, "Alright mi amigo."

"Now why are the two of you here? Not that I don't like being around you guys but it's unexpected." Prussia asked leading the two out of the room.

Prussia waved his hand behind him and I assumed that it was a signal for me to leave. I stopped listening in on their conversation and hurried to the other door that was attached to the room. I stumbled through the room tripping and falling in the dark. I hoped that no one had heard me. I pushed myself back up and started towards the light again.

Suddenly the room lit up and I dashed under the large table in an attempt to hide myself.

"I'm telling you that there's no one here." Prussia said walking into the room behind the two.

"Non, I heard something here." Francis argued.

"Well, I did just move in here a while ago." Prussia mused, "These boxes are always falling."

Francis shook his head. "The boxes look in order."

The Spanish man walked around to the opposite side of the table. "Sorry to disagree with you Gilbert but I heard something too."

I heard Prussia sigh. "Fine. The world's just against me today I guess." He huffed.

I slid underneath a chair hoping to hid better but when I looked up my blue eyes met the green ones that the Spaniard had. My mind went into a panic knowing that Prussia had wanted me to hide for a reason. Though I did not know this exact reason it had something to do with these too. I was caught. I was never getting out of this one.

**Yeah... Cliffhanger... don't worry check back at the end of the day and it will be updated probably cause I don't have homework and I want to keep writing.**

**Who's up?**

**Alfred: ME! THIS TIME PLEASE!**

**No Alfred, go away.**

**Alfred: You just like the Commie Bastard better!**

**Yes I do now leave.**

**Tino: Review~! Please~!**

**Berwald: ...**

**Feliks you now get to always do the poll stuff. Have fun.**

**Feliks: Like, the poll is still open, SpainXRomano = 6 votes (35%), GermanyXItaly = 5 votes (29%), All = 3 votes (17%), AmericaXEngland = 2 votes (11%), PrussiaXCanada = 1 vote (5%), and RussiaXChina still has like 0 votes. You should totally vote if you already, like, haven't.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the continuation of the story. It's not very long but I'll explain at the bottom. Obviously the updating in an hour or so from the last chapter didn't work.**

**Disclaimer: I was mugged and Hetalia was stolen from me... there is a -$800 reward for anyone who wants to go get it back which means I get Hetalia and $800. I'm kidding please don't go and attack Hidekaz Himaruya he made Hetalia. He's offically cool.**

**Forgotten Memories**

**Dream Arc**

**Chapter Eight**

The green eyes blinked at me. Once. Twice. And then a third time just to make sure that they weren't seeing things.

"Prussia-" they began.

Quickly I pressed my finger to my lips. _'Please… please… please…"_ I thought hoping that it would work.

"What's wrong Antonio?" Francis asked looking under the table and over the chair I was hiding under.

Antonio blinked before swatting his hand on the underside of the table. I jumped at the sudden noise. Fear overwhelmed my mind knowing that it was over.

"There was a spider." Antonio said pulling his hand off the bottom of the table and looking at it.

'_W…what?'_ my mind wondered. Had I maybe not gotten caught?

Quickly he brushed it off as if removing the crushed spider from his hands.

"A spider?" Prussia asked confused.

Antonio nodded. "Si, a spider." He grinned at them, "Prussia can you show me where the bathroom is so I can wash my hands?"

"Yeah." Said Prussia, "Francis why don't you wait for us in the kitchen?"

"But of course." Francis said leaving the room with Prussia and Spain behind him.

I waited a few minutes before deciding that it was safe to come out from my hiding place. Just as I stood up the door opened and I looked up to see the brown haired man that had found me earlier. He smiled at me in a friendly way.

"So then Gilbert, do you want to explain?" he asked to Bruder who had just stopped behind the Spaniard.

"Well…" Bruder started not really knowing what to say, "Well, he should be in his room to start with."

Antonio tilted his head. "Why?" he asked.

Prussia kicked the floor softly and looked down at his feet. "Cause Francis can't see him."

Antonio was silent for another minute. "Why?" he asked finally.

Prussia sighed and walked close to the Spaniard and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh…" Spain said, "Yes I see… that makes sense."

They both looked at me.

"You go keep Francis occupied." Antonio said, "I'll get him up to his room."

Prussia hesitated for a moment. "Why aren't you the one that has to go and distract France?" he complained.

"Because I'm the one that went to the bathroom." Antonio answered.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Prussia asked loudly.

Antonio sighed. "Francis will still think that I'm in the bathroom." He explained.

"So?" Prussia asked, "He's my awesome little brother."

"And then what will you tell Francis when you get back? You had to put your 'little brother' in his room and hide him?" Antonio asked folding his arms across his chest.

Prussia sighed in defeat. "Fine just the way you act around Romano is… Never mind. Just get him hidden."

Bruder walked out of the room and I was left with the Spaniard. The name he had just said was somehow familiar and I didn't like it. There was just something about the name I absolutely couldn't stand. I would have to think about it later because I was pulled from my thoughts as Spain lifted me off the ground.

"Where should we hide you?" he mused as he walked towards my room, "Somewhere that Fracis will not find you. The closet maybe? Under the bed maybe?"

**Soo... yeah not a very long chapter. I'm kinda bummed today (and have been for two weekish) (My friend Stormy (I mention her a lot on my other account which I don't go on very much) says that my moods are infectious (which is weird cause I tend to latch on to the moods around me) Although I smile around my friends constantly cause I don't want them to worry about me (If Stormy ever finds this I'm so dead))...**

**Um... I forgot... Oh yeah I'm bummed... I found out my band teacher (who I have had since 5th grade) is leaving. He got a full scholarship to college. The Memorial Day Parade we did (on the 30th of May) was his last preformance. We had a party afterwards and all that stuff I in the back of the room with Stormy and my other friend... Let's call them Russia cause that's what we dubbed them as.**

**On the 1st or 2nd of June I found that my band director's grandfather died and he was the one that started the band 60 years ago. So yeah I'm sad even though I didn't really know him at all...**

**While thinking about everything I kinda wanted something special... I also remembered that I kinda forgot about Italy... (which is bad because I was dubbed Italy... Both of them actually) So yeah...**

**Beware of next chapter... It will be sad... I guess... I don't really know... I don't cry when reading things or listening to music although depending on the song I might right now...**

**ANYWAY if you guys have any really sad songs you could give me that'd be great... preferably in Italian but they don't have to be... This is what Google Translate is for even though Google Translate really sucks...**

**At the moment It's Just be Friends by Vocaloid (THERE'S AN ITALIAN COVER! -excited-)**

**Anyway... Sorry I kinda ranted...**

**Berwald: R'vi'w.**

**Alfred: Hey! Why him!**

**He has the same birthday as my sister and it's on Tuesday... duh...**

**Alfred: BUT I"M THE HERO!**

**Go away hero...**

**Feliks: The poll results, SpainXRomano totally have 6 votes, GermanyXItaly, like, have 5, All has 4, AmericaXEngland has 3, PrussiaXCanda have 3, and RussiaXChina, like, finally got 1 vote.**

**Review please! I'll try to update soon! School's almost out and today was my last full day for the year!**


	9. Adopt a Fic

**Adopt-A-Fic**

Hello all!

I'm sorry but this isn't an actual chapter...

I know you've been waiting for a long time and probably forgot about this even existing. I haven't forgot about them however I did end up bored with them. I've found that it's easier for me to complete a fic and then put it up. And truthfully, these will not get finished if I keep them.

The Fics I am putting up for adoption include:

Dome

Forgotten Memories

Save Me

and The Witch Next Door

If you would like to adopt any of these fics, please PM me however I would like to see them go to good homes so in the PM you must include:

Your plans for the fic (plot wise)

A short paragraph (or more if you want) continuing from where I left off

Anything you might find important

On June 18, 2012 (6/18/12) I will be taking down the fics from my account and the adoption. Whatever is not adopted by then will get tossed.

I will decide who the fic goes to on May 31, 2012. I'm sorry if you ask to adopt one of them and you do not get it.

I can give any documents that I might have had to help me write the fic and my ideas for where the story was going to go if requested.

I do have fics that I am currently working on however my interest has largely jumped to a show called Psych (I recommend it for all) and I will continue to post hetalia fics on this account however Psych fics will be on my account of Ms. Mysteria.

Sorry again,

xSuperxNinjaxBunnyx


	10. Adopt a Fic Results

**Adopt-A-Fic Results**

_*I did not accept adoption offers that did not have: the plans for the fic (plot wise) and a short paragraph (or more) continuing from where I left off. If you wish to adopt the fics, this must be there._

**Dome** - Will go back up for adoption.

**Forgotten Memories** - Also back up for adoption

**Save Me** - SilverFireworks

**The Witch Next Door** - emz and bellz

Thanks for participating!

If you wish to adopt the two unadopted fics please include the things stated above.

On another note, I'm creating profiles on livejournal and tumblr (if I can get it to work) where I will post things as backup incase they are deleted here. More info on that on my profile later.

Thanks!

xSuperxNinjaxBunnyx


End file.
